The beginning of the Spartan-II: TCC
by Uzumaki7
Summary: On the planet Dwarka Dr. Halsey took notice in three children to observe and study and would later deem them candidates for her Spartan-II Program. But everything on how she would have anticipated would become greater then she would ever have thought.


Talk—"Spartan-II Program"  
><em>Thoughts—"Spartan-II Program" <em>  
><strong>Demon, Demonic Talk—"Spartan-II Program"<br>**_**Demon, Demonic Thoughts—"Spartan-II Program"**_

**A/N**: I've read the books, played the games including watching the animation with movies about Halo and finally out of this great urge that I have, I've finally made this crossover happen. There are tons of things that confuse me and yet it paranoids me because I understand what Halo has come to achieve in its respective timeline but involving Naruto in this crossover makes it tough from how powerful Naruto can be even without the enhancement from the Spartan-II Program. Not only that, Naruto isn't alone, his Universal Counterpart Menma Uzumaki is his twin brother in this dynamic clash.

Now that that's out of the way, now comes to the possibility of the story between this Naruto and Halo crossover.

Following this chronicles of my story Naruto and Menma follow the concept of the 3rd and 6th Naruto Shippūden Movies. From the 6th Naruto and Menma left Konohagakure at a young age and would later meet the 3rd Shippūden Movie antagonist Hiruko.

The reasons for them leaving are unknown (something in which Menma from the 6th Shippūden Movie did and would later turn evil). Usually it is a traumatic event leading Naruto to be dark or evil, I will admit that involving the 6th Naruto Shippūden Movie Naruto and Menma have melded their hatred with their Bijū(s) and become cynical. And also then it comes to Godlike powers with Dōjutsu—Sharingan and or Rinnegan—, but I'm not going to do either of those for Naruto and or Menma (Menma is just the way is his).

The Chikara Chronicles—located in my profile—involves the various abilities that Naruto and Menma can achieve due to their relation with Hiruko. The multiple possibilities in achieving their power is like Hiruko and Menma, (example: Techniques along with Kekkei genkai that other individuals cannot perform). Both Naruto and Menma have 4 Kekkei genkai. There is no OP to the story in the Kekkei genkai department because I'm using the lower class Kekkei genkai that is known in the Naruto world. The Kekkei genkai that aren't allowed in my Fanfic is the Sharingan, Rinnegan and the Mokuton (and even when we have characters in the Halo world that have the quality because of their own godly power I am using the others to make a point).

The point I'm trying to make is that I'm making a "decently strong Naruto", not all too powerful, not too smart. Something that evens out for us to like, okay so not that we got those parts out, I can't tell the name of their Kekkei genkai but I will make them have a scene where Naruto and Menma will use their Kekkei genkai. Also, I'm involving another character from my Halo book; he's a character who was part of the original Spartan-II Program on the planet Reach. His name is Soren.

Naruto's Kekkei genkai List:

(Unknown)  
>(Unknown)<br>(Unknown)  
>(Unknown)<p>

Menma's Kekkei genkai List:

(Unknown)  
>(Unknown)<br>(Unknown)  
>(Unknown)<p>

I am letting you the fans choose which Kekkei genkai you would like. I already have my list down but I am willing to see what your ideas are and put them into consideration.

…

* * *

><p>*<span>Prologue<span>: The beginning.*

* * *

><p>I hardly understood how we got here.<p>

I hardly understood it all to know that the Heaven, Earth and Human ritual had bent the Space-Time rift and sent here on a planet called Dwarka. With the toxicity in the air Menma and I channeled whatever little chakra we had and channeled it through our lungs, filtering the air and keeping it from killing us. Even with my own knowledge I didn't know what was happening, we just found ourselves here.

We had already discovered our ages were dropped, both of us being eight-years of age.

Our chakra was drained at dangerous levels that made us vulnerable to attack from enemy shinobi; even trying to keep ourselves alive just from breathing it was dropping our already depleting chakra rapidly. Still managing to remain conscious since the portal that sucked us up and threw us out here we ventured this unknown world with little knowledge whatsoever. Spending two weeks in this strange forest of a blue-green colored leaves and grass we came across a small farm.

We came across a boy named Soren, the young residence of the homestead. Making contact we synthesized with his life-force, managing to heal bits of our chakra system slightly. But not only that we managed to take in some of his memories. It was a bit a surprise to find a boy who stabbed his stepfather in the throat with a knife, only to still be alive. We also acquired his memories about his dead mother and previous life before his stepfather.

It was a pity to know he didn't have any other family left. It was something we could understand.

I'm not really sure what compelled us, but we stuck by. Watching and waiting, hunting and eating in the wilderness that surrounded Soren's home. We taught Soren the skills needed to survive right, eating whatever was necessary to survive. Meat and berries, everything still seemed like that of our world. During the free time we gained a bit of our chakra capacity, but it still wasn't enough to perform any Jutsu. After a few more days we saw Soren's stepfather suffering from the same disease his mother died.

It was speculated that since Soren was young, he could adapt to the planets harmful atmosphere. For us, due to our natural strong immune system we were quick to adapt. We took the risk a while back when we stopped channeling chakra to our lungs.

Now after seeing Soren's stepfather slowly die, we let Soren catch up with his stepdad. For us, we decided to let ourselves spare Soren the trouble of handling his mother's body. She was badly decomposing, but we handled her body with care, leaving the home we noticed Soren just watching his stepfather suffer. Just waiting for a few more seconds we noticed Soren slowly leave his stepdad's body. It already told us he was dead.

So now we got to burying Soren's mother, his stepdad… it surprised us that Soren was willing to bury him too. Asking him why Soren replied that the reason he was doing it was because he didn't want to be like stepdad. Being no better than him, he wanted to prove that he would never be like him. Understanding we got to burying his parents.

Soren prayed for his mother, knowing she got a proper burial. His stepdad, he just asked a simple question why he wouldn't bring his mother to see a doctor in the first place. Knowing it was disheartening for him I said to his mother's grave that Soren was our brother now. Knowing Soren had bottled up so many emotions he cried finally, whimpering how happy was to finally have a family.

Three months soon flew by, food was becoming scarce and we needed to leave the homestead. Soren already knew our abilities, but we were still weakened. Our chakra still hadn't risen to its normal levels. Without any other choice we had to trek across a distance of 112 kilometers of forest before reaching the nearest settlement of human settlement. That was when we reach the strange alien structures of metal and light, vehicles that were capable of flight.

This was a new world me and Menma entered. But I also knew it was also Soren's too. This was a whole new journey for me and Menma, along with our new brother, Soren, we would trek this path together.

…

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me your name?" Dr. Halsey asked: her composure wasn't threatening nor was it friendly. She just gazed in silence, watching the young boy sitting quietly with his knees folded up to his chest. She waited for him to respond.<p>

He merely looked up. There wasn't a shed of curiosity in his gaze. Nor was there confusion, no interest, and most certainly no fear whatsoever. For a few seconds he just seemed to stare at her, not giving off any form of expression that Dr. Halsey could try to identify. He only tilted his head, studying her just as she was study him.

"You first" he finally responded, giving an impassive tone.

Dr. Halsey nodded slowly, "my name is Dr. Halsey: I'm a scientist".

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Halsey. My name is Uzumaki Naruto" outstretching his arm out, he opened his small hand. Dr. Halsey just looked at his hand for a few seconds before confirming what he was gesturing. "_He's more open than Soren. I guess that's good_". Having their hands connect both shook firmly. Immediately Dr. Halsey noticed the small blond fidget slightly, his narrowing blue eyes widening slowly. The look he gave off was as if he found something new, surprising, something that intrigued him as he uncovered something that was beyond anything. And just like that, the corners of his lips curved upward, an expression seen for the first time, all just from a simple handshake.

"When the game is over, the king, and the pawn goes in the same box"

**.**

**.**

Unknown to Dr. Halsey, the moment they connected, Naruto immediately absorbed whatever chakra existed within Dr. Halsey. Just needing an excuse to make physical contact he activated the first Kekkei genkai he held. Without the need of a Hand-Sign to activate it he channeled the remnants of chakra Halsey possessed. It was disappointing to know these people didn't have any form of chakra within them, only having an amount that kept them alive. But it was much more that just absorbing her life-force, through his eyes, through the depths of his mind he saw everything he needed to know.

Dr. Catherine Halsey, the abduction of one-hundred and fifty children, the Spartan-II Program, the candidate children all being replaced by Flash-Clones, dying in a few years that made it seem they died of natural diseases. The Planet Reach, ONI, her very life was violated by him as he saw everything she had done. Whomever she had ever come in contact with he saw and knew it all. History, culture, language, talents, all of her memories and information entering and storing itself into his mind, he knew everything just from this one person.

"When the game is over, the king, and the pawn goes in the same box"

**.**

**.**

Those were the words he chose. It surprised her; it moved her very core to hear the exact words her mother had said to her when they played their first game of chess. It stunned her that he would know this phrase.

But keeping herself in check, she regained her composure. Steadily she noticed the firm grip he had on her hand, a rather strong grip that made her hand a bit sore. With his piercing blue eyes trailing down he loosened his grip, Dr. Halsey taking her hand back she gave an interested look.

"How do you know that phrase?" she noticed the change, she was asking this boy a question. It would be her _receiving_ the questions they would have and her answering with whatever necessary knowledge they could receive. But this boy managed to change that unpredictably, making her ask a question instead of giving them.

Naruto leaned against to the wall behind him, he smiled, a single hand raised up with his index finger moving left and right. "Trade secrets, trade secrets"

Was she curious yes, but was she desperate, no. But it was knowledge, it was knowledge she did not obtain and she yearn knowledge to become one-step ahead. Taking a breath, readjusting her glasses she slowly came to her decision. Nodding slowly she knew this was going to take a while than it was with Soren. "Alright, ask and I will answer".

A glint was seen in his blue eyes, "I want to join the Spartan-II Program".

That was all he said.

…

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN**: This was the origins that would now lead to Naruto and his brothers into the Spartan-II Program. In the Halo book that I have Dr. Halsey gave the offer to Soren who (out of all the Spartans that were kidnapped) willingly chose to enter the program. However because of the side effects involving the enhancement that would make the Spartans super-humans he failed to adapt to the procedure. Because of Naruto and Menma's presences they've changed that view a bit, making Naruto the leader and seeing what is right for the future of his siblings. Naruto seems to be the one to come to, being the one to ask permission.

Also, some of the Kekkei genkai that Naruto has also relates to Menma too. Because of that, the Kekkei genkai that Naruto has, Menma has them to. But I will give them the Kekkei genkai that relates to them. But I also ask you, the fans to choose the Kekkei genkai because I am curious what you may have to offer. And about the Kekkei genkai that Naruto has, here is the list below.

Kekkei genkai List:

Rinha Clan's Kekkei Genkai- The Kekkei genkai of the Rinha clan allows them to absorb a person's chakra and duplicate their appearance and memories.  
>(Unknown)<br>(Unknown)  
>(Unknown)<p>

So now that you got the story down and the possibilities I ask that you review and tell me your ideas. I do not mind, I am willing to listen. NO FLAMES. I ask with your honest opinions and if it is to help me I will consider it as professional criticism. So please review.


End file.
